forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Onderon
Jedna ze tří planet v systému Onderon měl mírné klima a kdysi býval domovem primitivního národa Humanoidů. Údaje o planetě Onderon měl čtyři měsíce, Dxun, Dagri, Evas a Suthre. Dxun, hlavní z nich se pohyboval po orbitě, která byla velice blízká planetě, což umožňovalo některým živočichům, létavcům, přelétávat mezi planetou a měsícem. Domorodí Lidé z Onderonu měli s těmito živočichy mnohé problémy, než se jim konečně podařilo získat technologie, aby vybudovali obří město obehnané zdmi - Iziz, které je mělo chránit. Stejně jako lidé na dalších okrajových světech měli lidé z Onderonu nedůvěru v nelidi. Onderon měl vlastní armádu, která se skládala z letectva a pozemních sil. Palác ve městě Iziz byl chráněn Paladiny. Historie Raná historie Koloniální lo'd přivezla první kolonisty na Onderon někdy mezi roky 5,200 a 4,600 BBY. Zásluhou především brutální fauny se brzké tábory rychle rozrůstaly, aby se sloučily v jedno město, které se prakticky stalo jediným na planetě a to Iziz. Válka Bestií a povstání Naddistů V roce 4,400 BBY Freedon Nadd dobyl planetu a zavedl zde teokracii temné strany. Tento kult pojal jméno Naddisté a mezi jeho nejznámější tyrany patřili Warb Null a Král Ommin. Naddisté vyhnali všechny kriminálníky z město do divočiny, aniž by jim poskytli jakoukoliv ochranu před zdejšími zvířaty. Tito vyvrhelové se však brzo naučili chránit sami sebe a nakonec společně vytvořili další civilizaci na planetě - Jezdci Bestií. Vztahy mezi oběma národy byly nepřátelské a zůstali tak ve válce po mnoho let. Válka Bestií trvala od roku 4,350 BBY do roku 4,000 BBY, když se její konečné bitvy staly těmi zahajujícími Velkou Sithskou Válku. Ommin byl korunován králem v roce 4,018 BBY, když si vzal Amanou za královnu. Ministerským předsedou se v roce 4,013 BBY stal Novar. V roce 4,002 BBY se Onderon připojil k Galaktické Republice, která požádala Jedie, aby dohédli nad tímto světem. Jako pozorovatel byl vybrán mistr Jedi Arca Jeth a společně s ním byli přiřazeni jeho padawani - Ulic Qel-Droma, Cay Qel-Droma a Tott Doneeta. Válka Bestií oficiálně skončila se smrtí Naddistické královny Amanoy, protože její dcera Galia se provdala za Orona Kiru, který byl velitelem vyvrhelů a známý jako 'Princ bestií'. V roce 3,998 BBY, dva roky po První bitvě o Onderon se vyskytlo Naddistické Povstání. Naddisté se pokusili svrhnout Galii, ale byli zastaveni Jedii a Republikou. Ommin a učedník Sithu Warb Null byli setnuti, stejně tak i Jedi Kith Kark. V mnohem antičtějších časech byla sociopolitická situace mezi Onderonskými jezdci-bestií a lidmi Izizu mnohem odlišnější od té současné. Dříve divocí a neotesaní, mnozí divocí Pání Bestií začali prosperovat v následujících dekádách po konci Velké Sithské Války a to i díky obchodu mimo planetu, který začal o dvě generace dříve (počátky považovány do doby svatby Orona Kiry do královské rodiny, čímž se sjednotili jejich rodové linie). Mandalorianské Války a Jediská Občanská Válka Mandaloriané se pokoušeli provést invazi na Onderon během Krathské Svaté Křížové Výpravy v roce 3,996 BBY, ale neuspěli a rozhodli se usadit na měsíci planety, Dxunu. Během Velkého Lovu tu Jediové vybili všechny terentateky. Onderon se stal místem dvou bitev během Mandalorianských válek. Zajímavostí bylo, že Onderon nebyl nijak výrazně poznamenán Jediskou Občanskou Válkou. Budilo to dojem, jakoby Revan ani nechtěl na planetu zaútočit. Naopak, Onderon byl jediným světem v Republice, který byl stále vhodný pro šíření ekosystémů na jiné mrtvé světy - zdejší divoký život byl znám v galaxii jako jeden z nejnebezpečnějších a nejdivočejších, především okřídlení drexlové, kteří byli řízení Jezdci Bestií. Jenom umístění životních forem odsud zaručovalo jejich schopnost přežít v následujících letech. Mandalorianské Války a Jediská Občanská Válka také ohrozily mír na Onderonu, takže z toho všeho vzešel nový hrdina, muž, který přinesl vítězství proti Mandalorianům a Sithům - generál Vaklu, velitel Onderonských armád. Velice záhy si získal oblibu obyvatelstvo, které sympatizovalo i s jeho ideologií a podporovalo jej. Jeden z jeho nejvyšších důstojník, plukovník Tobin, byl jeho pravá ruka a největší spojenec. Onderonská Občanská Válka Během let po Velké Sithské Válce a Jediské Občanské Války se značné množství Jezdců Bestií socializovalo a to se promítlo do chodu města Iziz. Mnozí z nich však propadli krádežím, přestože byly občany města, tak nedodržovali zákony civilizace. Když Vaklu získal dost moci, tak veřejně vyjádřil svůj nesouhlas s královnou Talií Kirou, která byla zároveň jeho sestřenicí, a její dohodou s Galaktickou Republikou. Hájil se tím, že tento vztah zatáhne Onderon do války a také je přinutí prodávat jejich nerostné zdroje světům, které byly zdevastovány válkou. Talia však věřila v rovnoprávnosti vztahu a mírové rozřešení problému, zatímco Vaklu preferoval využití vojenských složek k řešení. Stalo se tedy, že planeta byla zablokována separatisty, kteří byli napojeni na Vaklua a zabraňovali veškerému kontaktu s Republikou. Jenomže, zaútočili na frachťák Ebon Hawk, který byl uvězněný v blokádě, pod záminkou, že kapitální plavidlo Republiky napadlo Onderon první. Vaklu tvrdil, že Královniny snahy jsou neefektivní vůči vyhlášení války, takže společnost a vojenský sektor zahájili povstání. Generál Vaklu se navíc spojil s Darth Nihilem a jeho Sithskými silami. Dohoda spočívala v poskytnutí vojenské asistence Onderonským povstalcům na svržení královny Talie, zatímco Vaklu nechal Sithy navštívit hrobku Freedona Nadda na Dxunu. Nakonec spojenec Vaklua dal pokyn k zahájení povstání a Vaklu se zaměřil na získání moci od Královny Talie, tímto aktem započala Onderonská Občanská Válka. Ke konci to s královninou pozicí vypadalo dost bledě, ale naštěstí pro ní do hry zasáhla Vypovězená a jazýček na vahách se překlonil v prospěch Královny. Vypovězená velela královským jednotkám a porazila mnoho Sithů a Vakluových jednotek v Izizu a paláci. Své schopnosti v Síle poté prokázala, když prorazila zadní řady Sithských jednotek na Nebeské Rampě a dostala se tak do paláce. V době, kdy dorazila se v trůním sále proti sobě pustily královské a Vakluovo jednotky, přičemž na Královnině straně byl i mistr Jedi Kavar. Za užití Bitevní Meditace obrátila Vypovězená bitvu v prospěch Taliiných jednotek, dokud nezůstal pouze Vaklu, který byl v obklíčení. Talia jej chtěla okamžitě popravit, ale po vyjádření Vypovězené, že by z něj jenom učinila mučedníka a měla by spíše přebudovávat planetu a získat si zpět důvěru svých lidí. Talia nakonec umožnila svému bratranci stanout před spravedlivým soudem a začala tak s přebudováváním Onderonu. Pozdní historie V roce 1,000 BBY se Darth Bane dostal na Onderon na hřbetu skreeva, aby se zde sezkal s Darth Zannah po Sedmé bitvě o Ruusan. Během Galaktické Občanské Války zničila Rebelská Aliance centrum Imperiálních vojenských skladů na Onderonu, což se odehrálo v roce 2 ABY. Během znovupovstání oživeného Císaře Palpatina na Onderonu schovali své tři děti Han Solo a Leia Organa Solo. Nad planetou tehdy došlo ke střetu Imperiálních sil s Rebelskými, aby Rebelové zvítězili. Navíc na povrchu potkal svou úplnou smrt Císař, když kvůli tomu nejprve přišel o život Rayf Ysanna a později se k dokonání všeho obětoval Empatojayos Brand. Fauna Onderon patřil mezi bohaté planety na obsah fauny i flory a mnoho zde žijících tvorů bylo proslulých i mimo planetu. Nejznámějšími zdejšími tvory byli drexlové, což byli velící létavci, kteří byli často využívání místními obyvatel a to především Jezdci Bestií. Některá lokální zvířata byla též využívána i pro export na jiné planety a to především při renovaci Telosu IV, kde bylo nutno obnovit místní ekosystém. Jednalo se především o Bomu či Cannoka, ale exportovaných druhu bylo mnohem více. Mezi zvířata k jejichž exportu však nedocházelo patřil především Onderonský vlk a to z důvodů jeho příliš velké nebezpečnosti pro okolí, stejně jako dost vysoké inteligence, kterou prokazovali především při skupinovém lovu. Jeden čas se na Onderonu též nacházeli Terentateci a to do doby, než byli vyhubení během Velkého Lovu. Flora Kromě zvěřeny se na Onderonu vyskytovalo i velké množství flory, která spadala většinou pod tu tropickou, ale nacházelo se tu i velké množství rostlin patřících do mírného pásu vyznačujícího se chladnějšími lesy. Výskyt *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Sága Linxů'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Empire's End'' *''Tales of the Jedi (komiks)'' Kategorie:Planety